


Sunshine and......

by chuchucucurumbe



Series: Sterek smutty domestic fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Domestic, Established Relationship, Face-Fucking, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Smut, they're really horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-07
Updated: 2014-10-07
Packaged: 2018-02-20 06:00:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2417582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chuchucucurumbe/pseuds/chuchucucurumbe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek brought his finger's to his mouth to lick, spit run down his chin from where Derek's fingers stretched him open, simulating his dick. Stiles wanted to have it in his mouth, soon. Retreating his fingers, Derek use them to tease his hole, touching lightly, and then pushing one inside so slow that it burn, he loved it.</p><p>"More, c'mon, more" he said, holding to the sheets to contain his orgasm, he wanted to come with Derek inside of him, filling him, loving him.</p><p>"S' okay pup, I know what you need" Derek's voice was hoarse, he was probably so hard and beautiful, Stiles imagined, his dick all purple from the veins all full and ready to be released.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sunshine and......

**Author's Note:**

> Should be doing homework, doing this and eating orange, smut for everyone!  
> Thanks to everyone who read Pancakes and.... I'm glad you guys liked it!  
> Enjoy

Stiles was happy. They were in bed,  _their_ bed, in  _their_ new apartment that Derek had bought for the two of them. Even if he had a whole year left at Berkeley, they were already anticipating for the future. Stiles would find a job in Beacon Hills or any nearby county, and they would start to live together, well, the last part was already on action, although Stiles could only visit on vacation, most of his stuff was already settled in the apartment. They had made the trip the day before to get all of his belongings from his father's house,  _his_ childhood home. But he had a new home, with Derek. The love of his life. It was awesome.

He was dropped on top of Derek, the sun light dripping from the window gave their room a calm light. Exhausted from unpacking the night before, they had just stumbled on the bed, and fall asleep within seconds. Not even handjobs were given. Stiles would change that.

He stared at his boyfriend who laid shirtless beneath him, he look beautiful. With out disturbing the sleeping wolf, Stiles began to rock his hips to his love's front. He was half hard, and the friction was slowly hardening his cock, in seconds, Derek's eyelids were fighting to open, had had awoken the wolf.

"Stiles..." his boyfriend slurred, his left hand came to rest on his ass, gripping and pushing so that their cocks had more friction. 

"Yeah, babe... wake up" Stiles said, moving to a sitting position, straddling Derek's lap. Derek was fully awake now.

"You little shit... won't even let me sleep huh" Derel mused, a playful tone accompanied the smile on his lips.

"Sleep? who needs sleep when you have a horny boyfriend who wan- ahhh" Stiles coulndn't finish his sentence when Derek begin teasing his dick through the fabric of his pants.

"You were saying?" Derek grabbed his hips and pushed harded to bring their hard dicks together.

"no-nothing, keep doing that" Stiles moaned. In an instant Derek flipped so that he was on top of him, and in a fast movement, removed his pants, boxers and all. he hissed at the contact of the cold air and his cock

"Fuck De-" in his haze, Derek took a handful of him, deep throat and begun to suck, long and slow licks of his tongue up and down.

"Ahh, asswholeee, didn't warn!" Stiles threat his hand between Derek's hair, trying to control the speed, if he kept it up , he would come incredibly fast, and that would not do.

Derek brought his finger's to his mouth to lick, spit run down his chin from where Derek's fingers stretched him open, simulating his dick. Stiles wanted to have it in his mouth, soon. Retreating his fingers, Derek use them to tease his hole, touching lightly, and then pushing one inside so slow that it burn, he loved it.

"More, c'mon, more" he said, holding to the sheets to contain his orgasm, he wanted to come with Derek inside of him, filling him, loving him.

"S' okay pup, I know what you need" Derek's voice was hoarse, he was probably so hard and beautiful, Stiles imagined, his dick all purple from the veins all full and ready to be released.

When Derek had three finger's working him open, he speed up, let go of him and took off his pants, he was commando, the jerk. Lining up his cock, he grabed Stiles' hips and pushed inside, slow, slow slow, memorising Stiles' ecstasy face when he bottomed out. He took a second to breath, if he just fucked Stiles, he would not last, and he had other plans on where to end.

"Move, please, move!" Stiles said,he was flushed from his cheeks to his chest, a beautiful red that made Derek want to slam and slam, but he controlled.

He begun to thrust, easy, Stile's cock was already on its pick, curving perfectly to the right, precum shining in Stiles' stomach, he wanted to lick it; grabbing the headboard of the bed, and continued to fuck into Stiles, each time with more speed. 

Stiles wanted to come, he was so ready, his chest hurt from lack of air, but it felt so good, he moved his hand to jack himself, but Derek slapped his hand away.

"Not yet, not yet" he said, his eyes were closed, his bottom lip between his teeth, he had his orgasm face, he looked amazing.

After a few more thrusts, Derek grabbed his cock and started to pump, Stiles moaned and moaned, his skin was on fire.

"Yea-ng like that, yes, ahh please, please, Derek can I- can I come?" he slurred, his mind was foggy so close to orgasm he didn't knew what he said most of the time.

"Yes pup, come, let me smell it, smell you" Derek's words were all it took for him to let go, his orgasm made him black out for a second, and when he came to his senses, Derek's cock was on his line of vision, too close as it was before he came.

"Open up pup, let me in, open up for me" Derek said, he was in a complete lust haze, pupils blown, his right hand was stroking his already hard dick, as if just the sight if him was enough to make him come.

"ungg" was all Stiles could say before his mouth was filled with Derek's dick, he grabbed his boyfriend's ass to get a better angle, until the tip reached his throat and he could not escape Derek.

"Easy, don't choke" Derek, used his knees for leverage, going in and out of his abused mouth, filling him like having his cock choke down his throat was his job, and he loved it.

Opening his asscheeks, Stiles tease at Derek's hole, his rim contracting at each time his finger touch it. 

"Don't tease me pup, if you want it, do it right" Derek said, and guided his head to keep sucking his cock.

Having enough, Derek begun to slam his cock down Stiles throat, while his fingers entered him, in one good lick, Derek, took his cock out, and stroke himself until he came. His cum all over Stiles face, his eyes, his nose and mouth all marking him with his scent.

He then moved to bring his cock to Stiles mouth again.

"Lick pup, clean me up with that little mouth" he said, Stiles tongue licked at his cock like a lollipop, hungry for it.

Laying next to Stiles, Derek moved him until they were in their original position, Stiles on top of him, and pulled the blanckets over them.

"Rest pup, we have the whole day for ourselves" he said outloud, but it was no use, Stiles was already sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Still new into smut


End file.
